


Star Wars Big Bang 2017 Art for "Ringo Vinda and what came after..." by Gabriel4Sam

by Cosmos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos/pseuds/Cosmos
Summary: Art inspired by Gabriel4Sam's Star Wars Big Bang 2017 Fic "Ringo Vinda and what came after..."





	Star Wars Big Bang 2017 Art for "Ringo Vinda and what came after..." by Gabriel4Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ringo Vinda and what came after...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818735) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



Art inspired by the wonderful Gabriel4Sam's fic "Ringo Vinda and what came after..." Its really good. So if you came here first you should head over and read their fic. :)  
All art has been hand drawn using charcoal pencils, colored pencils, oil pastels, and art markers. Then touched up a little in an art app.

 

Fic by Gabriel4Sam  
Art by Cosmos

Title Card:  
[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/cosmosguardian/media/Star%20Wars%20Big%20Bang%20Art/20170423_180604_zpsctegigi9.png.html)  


Fives wonders what a young Obi-Wan was like  
[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/cosmosguardian/media/Star%20Wars%20Big%20Bang%20Art/20170423_210401_zpsj7lj8fig.png.html)

 

Possibly Spoilery.....

*  
*  
*  
*

 

Inspired by the fight scene.  
[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/cosmosguardian/media/Star%20Wars%20Big%20Bang%20Art/Resized_sketch1492999852141_zpsjgk9bvee.jpeg.html)  
From left to right: Fives' gun, Darth Sidious' lightsaber, Shaak Ti's lightsaber, Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and Anakin's lightsaber


End file.
